Comunidad:Onett/Bee Swarm Simulator
Bee Swarm Simulator es un juego de género de simulador creado por . Los jugadores cultivan su propio enjambre de abejas, recogen polen y convierten su polen en miel para comprar artículos en el juego. Los NPC (u osos) se encuentran alrededor del juego para dar misiones a los jugadores. Hay muchas abejas para recolectar y muchas solo pueden lograrse mediante eventos, completando misiones y más. Hay potenciadores que puedes recibir al completar las misiones que te dan los NPC o al buscar en los mapas. Estos aumentos pueden subir de nivel a las abejas o convertirlas en un tipo diferente de abejas. Grupo Los jugadores que son miembros del Bee Swarm Simulator Club obtienen acceso a beneficios adicionales, como el acceso a ciertos dispensadores y códigos exclusivos. El grupo tiene aproximadamente 4 millones de miembros. Juego Una vez que los jugadores aparecen en el juego por primera vez, un breve tutorial describe la mecánica básica para jugar el juego. Todos reciben un huevo básico para comenzar su propio enjambre de abejas. Los jugadores usan una herramienta de recolección y sus abejas para recolectar polen de los campos. Una vez que su bolsa de polen está llena, pueden convertir el polen en miel. La miel se puede usar para comprar más abejas, bolsas más grandes, colectores más eficientes, artículos accesorios para impulsar al jugador y la colmena. A medida que un jugador adquiere más experiencia, puede intentar cambiar sus abejas básicas en abejas más especializadas utilizando jalea real. Hay seis tipos de abejas con diferentes niveles de rareza. Ciertas abejas, como las abejas del evento, se pueden comprar durante un período de tiempo específico del evento. Todas las abejas tienen la capacidad de soltar fichas de habilidad, que pueden usarse para aumentar la recolección de polen, el daño, la suerte de botín, etc. Los NPC de todo el juego brindan a los jugadores la oportunidad de completar misiones para una variedad de premios, como miel, huevos, consumibles y posibles mejoras para su enjambre. Ciertos NPC están disponibles por tiempo limitado y pueden dar a los jugadores acceso anticipado a artículos especiales o abejas. Las turbas son criaturas hostiles que atacarán a los jugadores para intentar matarlos. Algunas turbas defienden ciertos campos, como la mariquita en el campo de hongos. Otros son para fines de desafío, como el Stick Bug Challenge. Todos los mobs pueden soltar botín, y los mobs con mayor dificultad típicamente caen más en cantidad y calidad. Pases de juego Bee Swarm Simulator tiene cuatro pases de juego, tres de los cuales se pueden comprar actualmente. Los jugadores también pueden usar Robux en el juego para comprar artículos como miel, boletos, jaleas reales, huevos, frijoles mágicos, campanas nocturnas o paquetes de tiempo limitado. Galería Basic Bee.png|Basic Bee Focus.png|The Focus Ability Token - It increase critical chance by 3% King Beetle.png|The King Beetle - A boss in BSS Sun Bear Traveler.png|Sun Bear - A traveling bear who awards boots, belts, and other rewards Stump Field.png|One of The Mountain's fields in the game, the Stump Field Trivialidades *El juego tuvo muchos momentos difíciles desde su lanzamiento, y Roblox lo eliminó en un momento por error el 28 de marzo de 2018. Una hora después de su eliminación, el juego volvió a funcionar y continuó desde allí. El 30 de marzo de 2018, Onett confirmó que la eliminación del juego fue un error y que todas las acciones tomadas en el juego fueron revertidas. *BSS fue nominado en 4 categorías Bloxy: **Las categorías que BSS ganó fueron Mejor grupo social, Mejor juego y Juego del año. **Las categorías BSS perdidas fueron Best Breakout Game y Best Tweet, perdiendo respectivamente ante Destruction Simulator y Badimo. *El creador de este juego se muestra cayendo en lava en el logo del juego "Speed Simulator 2"